Beside Me
by Ai Minkyoo Chan
Summary: Cinta yang tak terduga antara Kuroko dan Akashi / dan Kise Ryota menjadi masa lalunya yang begitu ia rindukan. RnR pleaseeee -


Disclaimer : Todatoshi Fujimaki

Author : Ai Chan (Minkyoo chan)

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort

Pairing : Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuna (as girl)

Other : Slight Kise Ryota X Tetsuna and generation of miracle

Warning : Gender Blender, Fluff, Abal, Typo's bertebaran, OOC, dapat menyebabkan serangan jantung dan gangguan kehamilan (?) *plakk XD

Maaf jika kurang memuaskan dan masih jelek, maklum masih newbie ^-^

Enjoy~

**Beside Me**

_Berawal dari tetesan air mata_

_Menghancurkan segala jiwa_

_Namun..._

_Dari semua siksa_

_Itulah awal mula dari segalanya..._

_Gadis rupawan itu berdiri mematung di depan pusara putih. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan gejolak dalam dirinya yang menginginkan cairan bening itu keluar dari pelupuk indahnya._

_Jari-jari lentiknya menggenggam erat sebuket bunga anyelir putih yang tertata rapi dan wangi._

_Ya... _

_Anyelir putih..._

_yang berarti..._

_Kematian..._

.

.

"Lama tak jumpa tuan muda" ujar salah seorang pelayan paruh baya sembari membukakan pintu di rumah mewah nan megah itu. Rumah bak istana dengan aksen Eropa namun penataan perabotannya tetaplah didomisili oleh gaya jepang.

"Terimakasih" balas sang pemuda itu.  
>"Bagaimana pekerjaan anda?" sang kepala pelayan menghampiri. Berbasa basi dengan tuannya.<br>"Seperti biasa jii-san, bisakah kau bawakan aku segelas ocha hangat"  
>"Baik tuan" dan ia pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan sang tuan muda.<p>

Pemuda itu, Kise Ryouta. Pemuda sukses dalam berkarir di usia mudanya. Menjalankan bisnis Kise Corp dan menjadi modeling papan atas. Wajah tampan, tubuh yang tegap dan ahli dalam hal olahraga. Diapun pernah menyandang gelar sebagai pemain '_kiseki no sedai'_ ketika junior high school, dan menjadi pemain basket yang handal hingga masa smanya.

Namun kini tak lagi. Semuanya telah berubah. Dan sesuatu telah mengubah hidupnya.

Jiwanya...

Kise melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar utama. Kamarnya, kamar yang besar bercat biru muda didominasi dengan berbagai perabotan bernuansa biru muda dan berisikan bedcover king size serta beberapa perabotan lainnya.

Biru muda, itu bukan warna favoritenya. Namun ... tak ada alasan mengapa ia memakai warna itu.

Kisepun merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk itu. Merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa pegal seusai bekerja dan pemotretan. Lelah? Pasti.

Ia memandang langit langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Seperti ada sesuatu yang di pikirkannya dan mengganggu pikirannya.

Tatapannya kamudia melayang pada sebuah figura di samping tempat tidurnya. Figura yang menunjukkan senyuman manis dari kekasihnya. Namun wajahnya muram ketika melihat foto terpajang dengan kokoh dan indah di figura mewah tersebut.

Lagi-lagi pikirannya menerawang ketika melihat foto itu. Senyuman itu. Menimbulkan segores luka di hatinya. Tidak, bukan luka baru namun luka yang telah lama dan kini kembali terbuka dan semakin dalam.

Bukannya dia terlalu sayanng jika membuang figura tersebut, namun kenangan itu yang tak sanggup ia lupakan. Kenangan bersama kekasihnya yang begitu ia cintai, begitu ia sayangi. Senyuman lembutnya yang dulu hanya untuk dirinya.

Dan kini ia tak lagi disampingnya.

.  
>"Eenggh" gadis mungil itu menggeliat pelan. Dirabanya kasur di sampingnya. 'Dingin' dan tak ada orang yang semalam menemani tidur nyenyaknya.<p>

Diratiknya selimut biru muda dan membalutkan pada tubuhnya. Yah, dikarenakan tubuhnya kini polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Gadis mungil itu menurunkan kaki putih pucatnya dari atas ranjang, hendak beranjak pergi dari kamar itu.

Selimut yang besar dan hangat itu terjuntai hingga ke lantai. Gadis itu memegang selimut pada bagian dada agar tak terlepas dari tubuhnya. Melangkahkan kakinya kesebuah ruangan yang ia yakini seseorang itu ada disana.

"Akashi-kun..." dilihatnya pemuda bersurai merah itu yang sedang menenggelamkan diri dalam cerita novel yang ia baca.

"Akashi-kunn!" sedikit berteriak. Ia sedikit jengkel dengan kekasihnya yang lebih mementingkan novel berjudul '_METATRON'_itu dari pada dirinya.

'Hahh~' menghela nafas perlahan dan melangkahkan kaki menuju kekasihnya itu.

Dilingkarkannya tangan ramping itu pada leher Akashi dari belakang. Menaruh kepalanya kepundak Akashi dan mencium aroma _menly_ kekasihnya.

"Aku tahu kau sengaja Akashi-kun" rambut biru mudanya terjuntai menggelitik leher jenjeng Akashi.

"Sudah ku bilang, panggil namaku dengan benar atau aku tak akan mempedulikanmu _Kuroko Tetsuna_" tangannya menggenggam tangan kecil yang melingkari lehernya, mengelusnya dengan lembut. Ia begitu menyukai tangan ini, ia menyukai semua hal dari kekasihnya.

"Hai, hai Sei-kun" Akashi Seijuuro, dan Tetsuna hingga saat ini masih belum terbiasa memanggil nama itu dengan nama kecilnya. Ia terlalu terbiasa memanggil dengan sebutan _'Akashi' _ dari pada _'Seijuuro_'. ia selalu menghormati Akashi yang notebanenya dulu adalah ketua tim basket Teiko dan Rakuzan, ketua dari '_kiseki no sedai'._

"Apa kau ingin keluar Sei-kun?" Tetsuna melangkahkan kakinya memutari sofa berwarna marun itu. Menuju bagian depan sofa sembari memegam selimut yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Dan menempatkan posisinya disamping Akashi.

"Terserah kau Tetsuna, kalau kau mau kita pergi ke taman sekarang. Yang pasti setelah kau mengganti selimut itu dengan dress yang aku belikan untukmu semalam"

Akashi menarik pelan selimut Tetsuna, menjadikan selimut itu tersibak dan menyuguhkan pandangan yang err- dari balik selimut itu. Iris merah-goldnya dapat melihat jelas paha mulus tetsuna bak porselen yang mahal.  
>"Cepatlah ganti baju, kau tak ingin aku menyerangmu dipagi hari bukan" ia menyeringgai.<p>

"Sei-kun hentai!"

.

.

Sport car merah terparkir dengan sukses di tempat parkir taman kota Kyoto. Pemuda bermata heterocrome itu menuruni mobil dan disusul oleh kekasihnya, Tetsuna.

"Sudah lama tidak kesini ya Sei-kun"

"Iya"

"Kau dan pekerjaanmu yang membuatku harus bersabar berbulan-bulan jika ingin berlibur bersamamu" sedikit nada penekanan dalam kata-kata Tetsuna. Ia memang jarang –hampir tidak pernah- mendapatkan liburan dari sang kekasih. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi itulah resiko jika mamiliki kekasih yang memegang handil dalam Akashi corp.

"Maaf Tetsuna" tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Tetsuna. Seakan tak rela jika Tetsuna menjauh darinya.

Pasangan itu kini berjalan menuju arah taman kota. Tetsuna sangat menyukai taman dan anak kecil. Mata biru langitnya menyapu pemandangan di depannya. Terlihat beberapa penjual, orang-orang yang lalu lalang dan jangan lupa anak-anak yang tertawaa riang sambil bermain di taman itu. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah bagi tetsuna.

"Sei-kun, aku mau ke taman bermain anak-anak itu" ajak Tetsuna sembari menarik tangan Akashi yang menggenggamnya, sontak Akashipun mengikuti arah Tetsuna pergi.

"Kyaa! Lihat mereka manis sekaliiii~" teriak Tetsuna dengan OOC -_- haloo, kemana karakter wajah tripleknya selama ini.

Tetsuna semakin mendekati taman bermain anak anak itu. Ia berlari kecil menuju kotak pasir yang terdapat beberapa anak main disana.

Matanya berbinar senang melihat anak anak yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Segitu inginnya kau memiliki anak Tetsuna" Akashi menghampiri Tetsuna yang asik bercengkrama dengan anak kecil itu.

"Kalau kau mau aku bisa membuatmu memiliki anak secepatnya" seringai muncul dari bibir sang emperor. Tetsuna terhenyak mendengarnya.

"Kau mesum Sei-kun, aku mau tapi–"

Ia membalikkan badannya, Memandang iris heterocrome Akashi.

" -Setelah kau menikahiku tentunya" Tetsuna memberikan senyuman termanisnya. Sontak membuat sedikit tanda kemerahan dipipi Akashi.

.

.

Setelah capek bermain main ria bersama anak anak, kini pasangan itu sedang duduk berjejer dibangku taman.

Hening. Tak satupun dari mereka yang memulai percakapan. Ini memang sudah biasa terjadi.

"Anu, Sei-kun" Tetsuna menoleh kearah Akashi.

"Ya?"

"Di sekitar sini ada kedai yang menjual _vanilla milk shake_ kan?"

"Kau haus kan?"

"Un" dengan cepat tetsuna mengangguk.

"Tunggulah sebentar" dan detik itupun Akashi beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Meninggalkan Tetsuna seorang diri.

Bosan sendirian, iapun mengabil ponsel genggamnya. Mengecek, siapa tau ada sms penting yang masuk.

Iris sapphire Tetsuna menjelajahi satu per satu pesan yang masuk. Matanya sedikit membelalak ketika melihat pesan itu, pesan yang membuat dirinya sesak.

Wajahnya tertunduk lesu, ia menyembunyikan wajah putih pucatnya dibalik juntaian rambut biru langit panjangnya.

'Tuk' terlihat seseorang menaruh _vanilla milk shake _di sampingnya.

"Arigatou Se –"

Matanya membelalak ketika melihat siapa yang ada dihapannya sekarang. Tak terasa kini air matanya telah meleleh keluar dari pelupuk indahnya.

"Kulihat kau sudah membaca pesanku, Tet-su-na" ia menekankan kata kata ketika memanggil gadis surai biru itu.

Dengan miris Tetsuna memandang kearahnya. Memandangnya dengan intens.

"Lama tak jumpa Kise-kun"

"Kau terlihat semakin cantik tetsucchi"

"Teimakasih" wajahnya bersemu merah, air matanya tatap menetes. Terlihat ia sangat sedih. Atau lebih tepatnya...

_Rindu..._

**-Flash Back-**

Teiko junior high school. Sekolah menengah pertama yang elite dan terkenal dengan talent luar biasa dari siswa siswinya.

Dan pada tahun ini terdengar rumor yang mengejutkan dari sekolah Teiko, yaitu kehadiran _'Kiseki no Sedai' _dari pemain basket Teiko.

Penyerangan yang handal dengan talent yang hebat dari setiap pemain. Tak pernah terkalahkan dan bagi mereka menang adalah segalanya.

'Ciitt citt' –Bukan suara tikus loh :p- terdengar suara sepatu yang berdecit dengan lantai cokelat muda didalam gym.

"Muracchi jangan makan melulu-ssu. Seriuslah latihan-ssu" terdengar suara cempreng dari pemain berambut kuning, ia mendribble bola menuju ring dan dengan mulus memasukkan bola tersebut dengan satu tangan.

"Ini sudah 3 jam semenjak kita latihan –kraus- Kisechin tidak lapar? –kraus"

"Iya nadodayo, aku sudah memasukkan lebih dari 200 bola dari sisi lain lapangan nadodayo" sang shooter three point ikut berargumen, tak lupa menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak merosot.

"Oy, kise. Apa kau akan pamer kekuatanmu yang tidak sebanding denganku itu? Aku tau kau sudah capek" kini sang gangguro hitam pekat bak pantat panci itu melontarkan komentar.

Sedari tadi Kiselah yang paling bersemangat dengan latihan dan dengan seenak jidat menyuruh teman temannya menemaninya latihan.

"Aku rasa sudah cukup, kalian bisa istirahat sekarang" ujar sang emperor menberi perintah kepada rekan rekannya

Akhirnya para anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ menghentikan latihannya dan berjalan kebangku samping. Terdapat dua manajer cantik yang duduk disana menyiapkan kebutuhan untuk para pemain.

Gadis beramput _pink_ yang sibuk dengan data datanya, lebih tepatnya data kelemahan musuh yang akan bertanding dengan mereka pada pertandingan musim panas 2 bulan lagi.

Dan gadis berambut biru langit dengan wajahnya yang manis.

"Ini aku sudah menyiapkan handuk dingin untuk kalian semua" dengan wajah datarnya –tapi manis- ia memberi handuk dingin itu kesemua member.

"Terimakasih Tetsu" sang gangguro mengacak rambut biru langitnya.

"Aku mau Tetsucchi memakaikan handuk di kepalaku-ssu"

"Kau manja sekali dasar model cengeng"

"Aku tidak manja-ssu, daripada kau yang menggantungkan segala hidupmu dengan oha-asa absurd itu-ssu"

"Apa kau berani –"

"Anu –" suara itu langsung menghentikan perdebatan antara Midorima dan Kise.

"Ya Tetsucchi?" ucap Kise dengan berbunga bunga, berharap Tetsuna memakaikan handuk dingin dikepalanya.

"Ini handukmu Kise-kun, dan aku harus memberi handuk ini ke Akashi-kun" ucap tetsuna sembari menunjuk Akashi yang duduk dikursi sisi lain dari mereka.

'KRATAK' pecah sudah baground bunga bunga Kise dan digantikan oleh baground badai yang penuh halilintar.

Dilihatnya punggung kecil Tetsunya yang berjalan menjauh menuju Akashi.

'Puk'

"Oy, kenapa kau tak bisa berterus terang Kise?" Aomine menaruh handuk dingin itu diatas kepala Kise.

"Sepertinya Tetsuchin juga menyukaimu Kisechin –kraus" Murasakibara yang tidak berhenti melahap snacknya nimbruk dalam pembicaraan.

"Oha asa bilang jika kau harus labih berusaha nadodayo"

Kise memandang ketiga teman warna warninya. Mungkin perkataan mereka ada benarnya.

.

.

"Anu, Tetsucchi" kini semua anggota telah berkemas. Siap untuk meninggalkan area sukolah menuju rumah masing masing.

Tetsuna yang berjalan disamping Akashi sontak menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ya Kise-kun"

"Itu, boleh aku mengantarmu pulang?" ucap Kise to the point.

"Eh?" sejenak Tetsuna melirik kearah Akashi dan-

"Terserah kau, semua data yang kita butuhkan sudah siap semua. Kau tak perlu membantuku untuk malam ini" –Akashi menyetujuinya.

Memang Tetsuna adalah manager serta wakil terpercaya Akashi. Jadi hampir tiap malam ia membantu sang kapten untuk membuat strategi dan menjabarkan data data dari Momoi.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan. Jaa minna" kata Kise dan menggandeng tangan mungil Tetsuna.

.

.

Hening

Diantara mereka tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Suara berisik Kise entah pergi kemana jika berhadapan dengan tetsuna, rasanya lidahnya menjadi peluh dan tak dapat berbicara.

'Ayo Kiseee~, ajak Tetsucchi bicara-ssu!' hatinya sudah berteriak teriak mengeluarkan pendapat.

"Anu" kini Tetsuna mengeluarkan suara

"Ya Tetsucchi?"

"Itu.. tumben Kise-kun mengantarkanku pulang?"

"Ah, tidak apa apa Tetsucchi. Aku hanya ingin mengtarkanmu pulang hehehe" senyumnya cangguh

'Dan aku ingin dekat dengamu' batinnya

Hening lagi.

Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan. Sesekali Kise melirik Tetsuna yang tanpa ekspresi, matanya menatap lurus pada jalan.

'Set'

"Kise-kun?"

"Ya? Tetsuna?"

"Tanganmu –"

Tangan Kise menggenggam erat tangan mungil Tetsuna. Ia sedikit bergetar, tak tahan dengan gejolak yang menyeruak dalam hatinya.

'Set' dengan cepat ia menarik Tetsuna dengan sedikit berlari, tak ingin gadis polos itu terjatuh.

Ia membawa Tetsuna berbelok kearah gang yang sepi.

"Kise-kun! Kau membawaku kemana?!" kini pikiran Tetsuna sudah mulai berantakan.

'Buk' Kise memojokkan Tetsuna pada dinding gang sepi itu. Tanganya berada disisi kanan dan kiri Tetsuna. Mengunci gadis yang ketakutan atas perlakuannya itu.

"Hiks" Tetsuna menangis

"Gomen Tetsucchi, kumohon jangan menangis" Kise menghapus air mata itu dengan tangan kirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kise-kun?!"

"Aku –"

Wajahnya tertunduk. Menempatkan dagunya pada pundak Tetsuna. Tubuhnya bergetar. Kini bahu Tetsuna terasa basah karena air mata Kise.

"Gomen, aku sudah tak tahan lagi Tetsucchi –"

"Kise-kun" tangan Tetsuna terulur dan mengelus surai pirang Kise dengan lembut.

"Kau sudah seperti candu bagiku Tetsuchhi, aku ingin memilikimu –"

'DEG'

"Aku mencintaimu" kepala Kise erangkat dan menatap intens wajah Tetsuna. Iris madu bertemu iris sapphire blue. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain.

Kise mendekatkan jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Tetsuna. Menghapus jarak dari keduanya. Menempelkan bibirnya dengan lembut pada bibir merah sensual Tetsuna. Ia memberi kecupan yang begitu lembut dan membuat sensasi tersendiri pada Tetsuna.

Kedua kelopak indahnya menutup erat. Membiarkan Kise mencumbunya dengan lembut dan penuh cinta.

Kise menekan leher Tetsuna dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Menjilat saliva yang sedikit keluar dari bibir Tetsuna, menekannya dengan lembut. Ia dapat merasakan rasa vanilla dari bibirnya.

Dan akhirnya memutuskan ciuman penuh cinta itu.

Dilihatnnya wajah Tetsuna yang telah memerah, matanya masih terpejam.

"Tetsucchi... Aishiteru"

Tubuh Tetsuna terhuyung dan dengan cepat Kise menompangnya. Didepkapnya tubuh rapuh Tetsuna dan memandangnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Tetsuna meletakkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kise. Menghirup aroma pemuda berambut kuning itu.

Ia memejamkan matanya.

Dan berbisik dengan pelan.

"Aishiteru mo"

.

.

**TBC a.k.a To Be Continue .**

**Bagaimana? Hancur kan? Dan TBC di tempat yang mengesalkan! .**

**Yosh, kita bertemu lagi pada Chap selanjutnya, yang dimana membahas tentang hubungan Tetsuna X Kise. Hancurnya hubungan mereka dan bagaimana Tetsuna yang akhirnya terjatuh dalam pelukan sang emperor Akashi Seijuuro.**

Oke, MOHON REVIEW MINNA! Beri kritik atau saran untuk chapter selanjutnya nee ^_^

With love- Ai chan undur diri, jaa~ *tebar bunga kamboja*


End file.
